The Legends Have Arrived
This is the first episode of Survivor: Costa Rica. Challenges Reward-Immunity Challenge: Social Network Each tribe must first maneuver through a rope obstacle. One person must then climb to the top of a rope to ring a bell. The tribe must then climb a rope ladder to a platform, where one tribe member will then cross a three-tier balance beam. Once across the beam, they must untie knots to make the balance beam wider for the rest of the tribe to cross. One person must then climb to the top of a crow's nest to release a slide. Once down the slide, the two remaining members members will then solve a giant Klotski puzzle. The first three tribes to finish their puzzle wins. Reward: Flint Winner: Alajeula, Heredia, Cartago Story Day 1 Sixteen people arrive in the islands of Costa Rica for a chance at winning one million dollars and becoming the next Sole Survivor. But suddenly, another boat rides behind them, carrying four iconic players from the previous seasons: Ciera Eastin, Stephenie LaGrossa, Tony Vlachos, and Mike Holloway. "This is Survivor: Costa Rica. 20 people, 39 days, one Survivor!" Jeff shouts, as he does in every season of the show. Beck then lunges over to Rayne. "I see there's only 16 people here," Beck states. "Maybe there's some twist that we don't know about," Rayne replies. "Good point," Beck replies. Jeff then rides up to the sixteen newbies on a boat. He then gets up to the boat where the sixteen newbies are. "Welcome to Survivor: Costa Rica!" Jeff shouts. All 16 newbies cheer in excitement. "I bet you're wondering why there are only sixteen of you. We're not going old school. There's four returning players joining you. They are some of the best to ever play this game," Jeff states. The boat carrying Tony, Ciera, Stephenie, and Mike rides closer to the boat carrying the newbies. Mike, Ciera, Stephenie, and Tony then climb aboard. "Oh my god. Ciera, Stephenie, Tony, and Mike! Those are good players," Henry shouts. "That's not the only bombshell that I am about to drop. You will be split onto four tribes," Jeff states. "Oh my god," Fiona S. replies. "Beck, Fiona S., Henry, Tori, and Tony: you are the Alajuela tribe. You will be in red," Jeff states. "Abigail, Eli, Madeline, Mike, and Zoey: you are the Cartago tribe. You will be in yellow," Jeff states. "Amos, Ciera, Fiona M., Kyle, and Rayne: you are the Heredia tribe. You will be in green," Jeff states. And finally, Corey, Jason, Kylie, Nick, and Stephenie, you are the San José tribe. You will be in purple," Jeff states. As Cartago gets set up, Madeline talks with Zoey. "I was asking if you want to create a girl's alliance?" Madeline asks. "That would be a great idea. We just need Abigail and we have the majority!" Zoey answers. Day 2 On Heredia, Kyle slips out to look for the idol. As he was walking over to a strange tree, he was stopped by Fiona M. "What the hell are you doing?" Fiona M. asks. "Nothing Fiona. I'm just looking for firewood. Nothing to be suspicious about," Kyle answers. "Nothing to be suspicious about? You're looking for an idol, aren't you?" Fiona M. asks back. "No. I'm not," Kyle answers with an expression that he is pissed off. At the Alajuela tribe, Henry chats with Beck about the returning players. "Do you think that it's a good idea to keep the returnees around?" Henry asks. "They're useful for now, but their usefulness will eventually run out. Then, they become threats," Beck answers. Tony then walks over to them. "Are you two plotting to get rid of me?" Tony asks. "No. We're not. We need you right now," Henry answers. "Good," Tony replies and then walks away to search for an idol. Tony runs in the forest for a bit before coming across an idol lodged in a tree. Day 3 Alajuela, Cartago, and Heredia won immunity, sending San José to their first tribal council. Jason talks with Nick. "As I was saying, I think that the best course of action is to take out Corey," Jason states. "Why Corey?" Nick asks. "He's a threat. He won Big Brother and he can win Survivor too," Jason answers. "Isn't it too early for that?" Nick asks. "We might not have this opportunity again," Jason answers. Nick goes over to Corey. "Corey," Nick states. "Yes, Nick?" Corey asks. "Jason wants you gone. He's saying you're a threat because you won Big Brother," Nick answers. Corey goes over to talk with Stephanie. "Jason's throwing my name out. If we can get us two and Nick together we can get rid of Jason," Corey states. "That's a great idea Corey," Stephanie replies. At Tribal Council, Jason and Corey argued and Nick served as a mediator. Eventually, Jason was voted out 3-2. Tribal Council Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.